La semana de clases de Steven
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: ¿Y sí Marty le hubiera dado el cheque que hizo millonario a Greg cuando Steven aún era pequeño? Probablemente parte de su fortuna se habría invertido en algo más que un viaje y un bote. What If. No Romance. ¡Mi primer fic de Steven Universe!
1. Chapter 1

**La Semana de Clases de Steven**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: ¿Y sí Marty le hubiera dado el cheque a Greg cuando Steven aún era pequeño? Probablemente parte de su fortuna se habría invertido en algo más que un viaje y un bote. What If. No Romance.**

* * *

—¿A qué te refieres con que Steven irá a la escuela?

Greg tuvo que apretar el interior de su mejilla para no mostrar ninguna reacción ante el tono chillón de Perla. Había practicado esto durante horas en el baño la semana pasada, y definitivamente no permitiría que se le saliera de las manos.

—A todo eso, ¿qué es una escuela? —inquirió la gema esta vez, aunque sin perder la expresión desconfiada de su rostro.

De acuerdo, _eso_ no se lo esperaba. ¿Acaso las Crystal Gems no sabían lo que era una escuela? Se suponía, pensó para sí, que ellas habían estado en la tierra desde hace cientos de años, ¿cómo era posible que se perdieran de la evolución del hombre en la Tierra e ignoraran lo que era una escuela?

 _Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí_ , pensó Greg. Aclaró su garganta, observando a cada una de las Crystal Gems.

—Bueno, la escuela es un lugar en el que los niños van a… aprender cosas.

—Vidalia dice que la vida es la mejor escuela que uno puede tener, —agregó Amatista, aunque ni Perla ni Greg hicieron gesto alguno de prestar atención a sus palabras. Garnet seguía callada y estoica; limitándose a observar por el momento.

—Steven aprende cosas aquí, con nosotras.

Greg llevó su mano a su rostro, apretando el puente de su nariz. —Hay cosas que Steven _necesita_ aprender de la forma tradicional _humana._

—¡¿Disculpa?! —espetó Perla, con un color azul en sus mejillas debido a la indignación. —Steven es mitad gema, ¿y qué sabes _tú_ sobre lo que Steven necesita?!

—Yo soy su padre, Perla. Y nada de lo que digas puede cambiar eso.

Certera y firme, esa frase fue como una estocada entre ambos. Y aunque Garnet estaba segura de que no había sido una respuesta malintencionada, era claro que Perla no podía verlo de esa forma. La tensión entre ella y Greg era demasiada para pasar por algo ese hecho innegable.

—¡Tú quieres alejarlo de nosotras! —puntualizó la perla, apretando los puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo. —¡Y yo no voy a permitir...!

—Perla, basta. —habló Garnet por primera vez. Su voz podría fácilmente perderse entre la discusión de esos dos, pero de alguna manera Garnet siempre lograba hacerse escuchar en el momento oportuno.

Perla guardó silencio y observó a Garnet con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro. Balbuceó un par de cosas, gesticulando exageradamente hacia el humano frente a ellas pero terminó por guardar silencio y cruzarse de brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un punto en el suelo. Frunció su nariz como un tácito gesto de que su postura no había cambiado sin importar lo que sus compañeras dijeran.

El humano suspiró, aliviado. Observó a la ahora líder de las Crystal Gems. Sabía que era una posición difícil para Garnet aún cuando ya habían pasado unos años desde que Rose le había cedido aquel puesto.

—Muy bien, Greg, ¿es realmente necesario este asunto de la escuela para Steven?

—La educación básica es necesaria para cualquier humano. —afirmó Greg, —Es una experiencia.

Supo que había dado en el clavo al ver que Garnet apretaba un poco los labios y observaba a Amatista y Perla. _Experiencia_ era lo que necesitaba decir para que su decisión se pusiera a consideración; después de todo Rose añoraba las experiencias y desarrollo de los humanos.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen los niños humanos en esta escuela, y cómo puede ser beneficioso para Steven? —inquirió nuevamente Garnet.

—Aprenderá muchas cosas. Historia, matemáticas, geografía, inglés, —enumeró, sonriendo.

—Nosotras podemos educarlo en todo eso, —farfulló Perla.

—Dibujo, tal vez música...

—¡Ajá! ¡Tú no te preocupas porque Steven aprenda algo! Tú quieres que ame la música tanto como tú y siga tus pasos, —volvió a hablar.

Greg rodó los ojos pero decidió no responder ante la acusación de Perla. Hablar con ella respecto a esto era como andar en un callejón sin salida. Por su parte, Garnet meditó en silencio, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que estar Steven ahí?

—Bueno, es desde la mañana hasta poco después de las doce, —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. —De lunes a viernes.

Garnet afirmó con la cabeza, aún considerando las posibilidades.

—¿Eso significa que Steven no estará aquí en las mañanas? —habló Amatista, sorprendida. —Eso es extraño, viejo.

Greg rió ante la sorpresa en la gema más joven.

—Muy bien, Greg; no veo problema alguno para que Steven vaya a la escuela.

—¡Garnet! —se quejó Perla. —¡Él es muy pequeño aún!

—En realidad hace años que debí meter a Steven al colegio, —comentó Greg, llevando una mano a su nuca nerviosamente, —pero ahora que Marty me ha pagado por nuestro viejo trato, puedo llevarlo a una buena escuela.

Perla gruñó por lo bajo. Amatista rió al verla enfadada.

—Si ya ha perdido un par de años de eso, no veo por qué empezar ahora.

—Steven no es sólo una gema; él es mitad humano, —declaró Garnet, igual de neutral que al tomar la decisión, —Él necesita conocer la cultura del lugar que va a proteger. No está a discusión.

Rendida, Perla soltó un bufido y se acercó hacia la habitación de Steven. El niño se encontraba en su cama dormitando con total tranquilidad, como si la discusión entre sus guardianes no lo perturbara de la paz que le brindaba la inconsciencia.

Suspiró, aún algo enfadada.

—Tienes que prometer que no se alejará de nosotras.

—Eso no va a pasar, Perla. Lo juro, —dijo Greg, y aunque ella no confiaba demasiado en su palabra, sirvió para que pudiera relajarse un poco.

* * *

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Si es así, ¡dejen un review! Si no, ¡también! Las críticas constructivas ayudan mucho.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La Semana de Clases de Steven**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: ¿Y sí Marty le hubiera dado el cheque a Greg cuando Steven aún era pequeño? Probablemente parte de su fortuna se habría invertido en algo más que un viaje y un bote. What If. No Romance.**

* * *

Perla solía sopesar con mucho cuidado los pros y los contras cuando debía analizar algo. Desde su perspectiva, para un resultado satisfactorio sus argumentos debían ser objetivos y sólidos. Aunque tratándose de humanos y Steven, junto al riesgo potencial de que el niño se alejara de sus cuidados, solía pecar de ser poco imparcial.

Por un lado, le alegraba ver a Steven con el uniforme del colegio que Greg había conseguido. Se veía demasiado adorable y elegante. Punto para las costumbres humanas.

Pero se había levantado más temprano de lo de costumbre. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Steven aprendiera algo si al dirigirse al colegio iba con cara de sueño y poca energía? ¡No le sorprendía que la tecnología de ese planeta estuviera tan atrasada, si obligaban a sus niños a estudiar sin permitirles el descanso que sus organismos necesitaban! Creyó que Garnet podría verlo así, pero no. Simplemente le habían deseado buena suerte a Steven y éste se había ido con su padre en la camioneta.

Y ella había insistido muy _amablemente_ en acompañar a Steven en su primer día.

—¿Y estás seguro de que conoceré muchos amigos en la escuela, papá? —cuestionó Steven desde el asiento trasero, con un morral lleno de cuadernos y libros en sus piernas. Greg sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su hijo.

—Claro que sí, amigo. Habrá muchos niños con los que podrás jugar.

Perla soltó un bufido. —Aunque ya hay bastantes niños en la playa. Suficientemente cercanos a nuestro círculo de conocidos para evitar alguna... compañía innecesaria.

Greg apretó los labios, y forzó una sonrisa. —Será en un ambiente distinto, Perla.

La gema chistó, observando por la ventana. Steven parecía demasiado ocupado revisando su mochila para siquiera prestarles atención, aunque ambos estaban seguros de que ese tipo de discusiones debían de parar. Por el bien de Steven.

—¿Y por qué no utilizaste el dinero que tenías en, no sé, comprar una casa? O tal vez una camioneta con mayor espacio para tus cosas.—comentó Perla desinteresadamente. —Estoy segura de que _tu_ ambiente en esta camioneta no es precisamente el ejemplo que Steven necesita.

Greg decidió ignorarla. Eso la molestó aún más, pero no insistió por el momento. En ese momento llegaron frente a la escuela de la que tanto hablaba Greg. Perla pudo observar que había muchos niños dirigiéndose hacia la estructura frente a ellos, despidiéndose de sus padres con besos en la mejilla o simplemente agitando la mano a modo de despedida. Steven observó a todos a su alrededor con un brillo especial formándose en sus ojos. Al bajarse de la camioneta se quedó un momento en su lugar, y se giró hacia Perla y su padre.

—¿Desde aquí estoy por mi cuenta? —cuestionó Steven. Greg sonrió y le acarició el cabello cariñosamente.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con el director, así que puedo acompañarte hasta tu aula.

—Yo también iré. —declaró Perla. Greg se tensó, y llevó su mano hacia su cabello.

—Escucha, no sé si eso sea buena idea. Puede... darse un tipo de malentendido.

Perla se cruzó de brazos, levantando un poco el mentón de forma orgullosa. —El tipo de malentendidos entre humanos no son algo que me importe en realidad si está en juego la presencia de Steven. Yo iré.

Greg quiso zarandear a la gema y hacerle entender que podían confundirla con la madre de Steven. O peor, con _su esposa_. Algo que definitivamente ella no toleraría y sólo provocaría que hiciera un drama de algo que ella misma había permitido que sucediera.

Pero decidió no decir nada. Después de todo Perla necesitaba asegurarse de que Steven estaría bien y entonces dejaría de desconfiar tanto de la escuela y de él.

Ingresaron a la escuela y acompañaron a Steven hasta el aula que le habían asignado. Perla lo abrazó amorosamente durante varios segundos antes de dejar que se despidiera. La gema suspiró con algo de nostalgia al ver que _su bebé_ escapaba por unos momentos de su protección para adaptarse a las costumbres humanas.

—Bueno, vamos. El director querrá conocernos, —dijo Greg, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La nostalgia en Perla se perdió al instante y simplemente siguió a Greg. Observando en todo momento la estructura y la decoración de los pasillos, bufando al encontrar algo que parecía no ser de su gusto. Cuando llegaron a la oficina del director, sucedió lo inevitable.

—Señor y señora Universe, es un gusto tenerlos aquí. —saludó el director con una sonrisa amable.

Greg tembló al contener la risa por la expresión de Perla en ese momento. Parecía entre indignada y apenada.

—Yo. No. Soy. La. Señora. Universe, —habló, con los labios apretados. —Soy una de las...

—Tías de Steven, —interrumpió Greg, sin siquiera mirarla. —Entre todos nos hacemos cargo de él.

El director sonrió ligeramente, aunque parecía algo tenso al mirar a ambos. Tosió. —Bueno, por lo general requerimos la presencia de de padre _y madre_ para asegurarnos de que están al tanto del desarrollo de su hijo. En esta institución apoyamos totalmente el modelo de familia nuclear. Tradicional y comprometida con la formación de valores en nuestras nuevas generaciones.

Greg no quiso admitirlo, y mucho menos en ese momento, pero tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ese director al notar el énfasis en ciertas palabras. Quiso creer que Perla sentía lo mismo, aunque su expresión incómoda podía ser ajena a lo que él había notado.

—Estamos comprometidos con Steven. —Perla dijo, dando por zanjada la discusión y dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la oficina. El director forzó una sonrisa y despidió a Greg con un apretón de manos poco amigable.

Al menos no había ido tan mal, se dijo el señor Universe.

—Espero que no te moleste que te acompañe a la hora de recoger a Steven.— murmuró Perla mirando por la ventana, una vez que estuvieron de nuevo en la camioneta. Greg lanzó una risa irónica.

—Ya contaba con eso antes de que lo mencionaras siquiera.

* * *

 **Espero que no les moleste mucho la actitud de Perla, pero para ella es bastante difícil dejar a Steven en manos de una institución humana xD**

 **Respondiendo rw's:**

 **KovatePrivalski97: Sí se cortó, ¡pero no tanto! Yey! XD Me alegra que te gustase. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!**

 **P. D. Ace: ¡Gracias! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo. ¡Saludos! :D**

 **Rocio Dearleben: Me alegra que te guste la idea y gracias por el cumplido. Gracias por haber leído y comentado, ¡saludos!**

 **Gracias a** _KovatePrivalski87_ **,** _P. D. Ace_ **,** _Rocio Dearbelen_ **,** _Spinal1284_ **y** _kaname lin-chan_ **por darle Follow a este fic.**

 **Y también gracias a** _KovatePrivalski97_ **,** _nicanario_ **,** _kaname lin-chan_ **y** _Spinal1284_ **por agregar este fic a su lista de Favoritos.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.**

 **¡Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Semana de Clases de Steven**

 **Disclaimer: Steven Universe y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Resumen: ¿Y sí Marty le hubiera dado el cheque a Greg cuando Steven aún era pequeño? Probablemente parte de su fortuna se habría invertido en algo más que un viaje y un bote. What If. No Romance.**

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que aún no es hora de que salgan? —cuestionó Perla por décima vez.

Aunque cualquier persona ya se había sentido irritada ante la insistencia de la gema porque Steven saliera de la escuela en su primer día, Greg no se sentía así. No aún, al menos. Tenía una enorme paciencia cuando se trataba de tópicos que las gemas aún no comprendían de los humanos. Y tratándose de Perla, que casi siempre era como una figura materna para Steven, podía darse el lujo de ser un optimista perdido que disfrutaba de la impaciencia de su acompañante.

Sí, aunque nunca lo admitieran, él y Perla podían llegar a llevarse bien. Siempre y cuando el tema de Rose no estuviera a discusión.

O cualquier cosa que a ella le disgustara respecto a él.

Cómo fuera. Greg sirvió algo de té que había colocado en un termo y dio un pequeño sorbo. Se lo ofreció a Perla y la gema con gusto tomó el termo, pero se negó a beberlo. Simplemente lo acercó a su rostro para inhalar su aroma; lo exhaló momentos después mientras observaba el líquido en el interior del envase. Transparente y casi incoloro. Un color amarillento que le hacía recordar algo que definitivamente no era comestible... como la orina, pensó ella. Un líquido caliente parecido a lo que los humanos expulsaban, y era lo que Greg había preparado para relajarse en la camioneta y para que ella pudiera relajarse tan sólo oliéndolo u observándolo. Los humanos eran _raros_.

Soltó un chasquido con los labios, alejando el termo de su rostro.

—¿Estás bien, Perla? —habló Greg, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

A Perla no le gustaba que fuera amable aunque eso facilitara para ambos un trato cordial. Estaba demasiado nerviosa. Aunque faltaba un minuto para que el horario de la dichosa escuela terminara, no había señales de que los niños humanos estuvieran por salir. Era una tortura para ella.

—Es sólo que me pregunto si estará bien, —sus dedos apretaron gentilmente el termo. Se recordó inhalar y exhalar profundamente, aunque básicamente ella no lo necesitaba.

 _Pero las viejas costumbres se pegan_ , dijo una voz en su cabeza, _Y has visto a todo tipo de humanos intentar sobrellevar el estrés durante milenios._

—Es su primer día, pero es Steven. Estoy seguro de que podrá hacer algún amigo pronto. Tal vez quiera ir por algo de comer, para celebrarlo. —opinó él.

Perla estaba de acuerdo con él. Steven podía ser tímido al principio pero era un gran niño. Le habían inculcado buenos valores. Cualquier querría ser amigo de Steven.

Observó por la ventana. Había otros autos estacionados cerca de ellos. Aunque había algo raro en ellos. Desde su posición podía vislumbrar pocas parejas. Se giró hacia Greg y tiró de su manga -de ese horrible suéter que había insistido en ponerse para dar una impresión relajada pero a la vez responsable- y señaló hacia las personas que se apoyaban afuera de sus vehículos.

—¿Es requisito en este lugar sólo tener un padre... o tutor responsable? —cuestionó.

Greg no supo a lo que se refería hasta que miró los vehículos que los rodeaban. La mayoría eran autos último modelo, pero había un par de limusinas que no pasaban desapercibidas. Y había hombres vestidos de manera formal esperando. Soltó un suspiro mientras sacaba una bolsa de frituras y le ofrecía a Perla. Ella negó con la cabeza, aunque sin mostrar disgusto. Su atención estaba fija en los humanos alrededor de ellos.

—Este es un colegio privado, —comentó Greg, encogiéndose de hombros, —La mayoría de los niños aquí son hijos de políticos, hombres de negocios... Y sus padres asignan a un cuidador para que se encargue de sus hijos. Como cuando ustedes están con Steven porque yo estoy en el lavado de autos.

Perla asintió ante la información, aunque le sorprendía sólo poder ver a una posible pareja esperando por su hijo cerca de la entrada. Negó con la cabeza. La forma en que los humanos se las arreglaran para cuidar de sus crías no era su problema. Ella estaba ahí para apoyar a Steven.

Observó el reloj en la muñeca de Greg. Faltaba sólo un minuto para que Steven saliera. Soltó un suspiro y continuó revolviendo su té con una cuchara desechable, intentando no dejarse llevar por las ansias.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, —comentó Greg, sin mirarla.

Perla guardó silencio. Un nudo se instaló en su estómago y dejó de revolver su té.

—Tú y las Gems han sido un gran apoyo para mi. Steven las ama demasiado, pero tú... Tú no tendrías qué, y aún así sigues aquí. Con _nosotros._

Perla tragó saliva. Decidió cerrar el termo por el bien de los asientos de la camioneta y lo devolvió al bolso de donde había salido. Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y continuó observando hacia adelante, algo tensa.

—No me perdonaría que fuera de otra forma, —admitió, —Estoy aquí por Steven, y porque ella así lo habría querido.

—Podrías sólo haberte quedado, Perla. Pero tú eres lo más cercano a una figura materna que Steven tendrá en su vida.

Guardaron silencio, y Perla agradeció que Greg no insistiera. Era la primera vez desde que se habían conocido que habían comenzado a hablar de algo tan delicado para ambos. Perla se sentía culpable cada vez que desestimaba a Greg pero no podía evitarlo, el recuerdo de Rose estaba aún instalado en ella. Quería decirle al hombre a su lado que no lo odiaba, que era un honor para ella estar para Steven y que sus momentos con el pequeño Universe la hacían bastante feliz. Pero no pudo.

—Bueno, ya empiezan a salir, —comentó Greg con la voz ligeramente quebrada. La Crystal Gem se enjugó los ojos y salió de la camioneta al igual que Greg.

Primero salieron unos niños grandes, con una edad cercana a la pubertad y poco a poco comenzaron a salir los estudiantes más pequeños. La mayoría de los niños ya se habían encontrado con el adulto responsable para irse a casa cuando por fin salió Steven. Sujetaba su mochila y con él iba un adulto. El adulto le dedicó una sonrisa algo tensa y le palmeó la cabeza. Greg hizo una seña silenciosa a Perla para que lo siguiera.

—Oh, ustedes deben ser los señores...

—Señor Universe, señorita Perla, —aclaró Greg al estar frente al profesor. Este arqueó las cejas, pero asintió sin comentar algo más.

—Sí, bueno. Debo decir que Steven se portó muy bien, —comentó con una sonrisa conciliadora. —Se divirtió mucho, ¿no es así, Steven?

El niño levantó la mirada y les dedicó una sonrisa a sus cuidadores. Perla soltó un suspiro aliviado y le tendió la mano. Steven se acercó a ella, más relajado.

—Creo que eso es todo por hoy, ¿no, amigo? —comentó Greg, sujetando la mano libre de Steven. El profesor dio un asentimiento educado y se quedó en su lugar mientras observaba al par alejarse con Steven.

—Tengo mucho calor con este uniforme, —comentó Steven, quitándose el pesado abrigo azul marino y lanzándolo hacia el interior de la camioneta. Se giró hacia su padre, emocionado. —¿Podemos ir por helado? ¡Podré contarles todo lo que sucedió hoy! Aunque no fue gran cosa.

Greg sonrió e intercambió miradas con Perla. —No sé si ir por helados sea la mejor idea. Sabes que las Gems no necesitan comer.

Steven hizo un puchero.

—Oh, por favor Greg, es innecesario que yo coma. —dijo ella, con tono optimista. —Además, tú dijiste que era una ocasión para celebrar, ¿no es así?

Steven sonrió emocionado, y juntos subieron a la camioneta para ir por el mejor helado de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Esto aún no acaba, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Respondiendo rw's:**

 **KovatePrivalski97: Baiabaia, aunque no era mi intención 7u7 O tal vez sí (?) XD Ese director aparecerá pronto~ Te agradezco mucho por leer y comentar, tus rw's me alegran :'D ¡nos leemos! \0\**

 **nicanario: Por nada! XD Me alegra eso. Estoy intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible aunque los dedazos me traicionan, y tengo poco tiempo para revisar y editar. A mi me gustan mucho los románticos, pero para este fic no lo tenía contemplado como trama XD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Saludos!**

 **rubypphire: Lamento que no haya shippeo xD Y dudo que lo haya, pues es un fic más familiar que romántico. Aún así espero que te haya gustado; gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!**

 **Guest: Espero que puedas leerlo, querido Guest. Y gracias por haber leído y tomado el tiempo para comentar! A mi también me da ternura, y espero que te guste tanto como disfruté yo al escribirlo 3**

 **Y gracias a** _SonOfRignarok_ **por darle Follow a este Fic :D**

 **Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
